Alive Again
by DitzyInuBabe
Summary: It's been 5 months since Inuyasha died and Kagome hasn't been down the well since. She builds up the courage to go back one last time and when she does she finds...Inuyasha! He doesn't remember anything, but Kaede does...I'm not sure about the rating yet.
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! Thanks for checkin' out my story! I hope you like it! I don't own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha character! Even though I wish I could because Inuyasha is so cute! ^_^ hehe! But... o well... For all yall who are like me and have to look up Japanese words in a book...here are sum guidelines for ya!  
Japanese Words Mata, ne= See ya later.  
  
More to come later! Well here is my story! Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha's amber eyes were swollen with tears. His clothes, along with the ground he laid on, were covered in blood. He felt someone's arms wrap around him. He looked up at Kagome's tear stained face and winced at the pain in his stomach.  
  
"Inuyasha! Please don't die! I love you so much! Please don't leave me!" "Kagome...I...I'm sorry. There's nothing you can do...I'm going to die." "No Inuyasha! You're not. You're going to live!" "Ka...gome...I...love...you..." "INUYASHA!"  
  
Kagome shot up in her bed, wide eyed, and screaming. Cold sweat dripped down her face as she looked around her dark room. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was only 4:30. She laid back down on her pillow and began crying. It had been 5 months since Inuyasha died, but she still couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
The alarm clock went off and Kagome knocked it off the nightstand. She groggily sat up in her bed and looked out her window and saw the sun rising behind the shrine. She leaned back and remembered all the times she would stand there and watch Inuyasha run through the shrine door and run, well actually, jump up to her window and greet her. Kagome smiled at this thought, got up, went to the bathroom, and took a shower.  
  
As she stood there letting the hot water run down her back, she thought about her dream. It was so detailed and so life like. She almost felt like she was there, at that moment, again. She shuddered at the feeling and stepped out of the shower. She went to her room and got into her school uniform. When she was done, she went downstairs and headed off for school.  
  
After school Kagome left all her friends and headed home.  
  
'School seemed like it would never end. It never felt like this before I stopped going back to the feudal era.' Kagome was thinking to herself when Hojo came running up to her.  
  
"Hey Higurahi!" "Oh, hey Hojo." "I've noticed that you've been at school a lot more than usual. Guess your all better now huh?" "Yeah. I guess so." "Good. So I guess I can ask you to go to the movies with me on Saturday...without having to worry about you bailing on me! What do ya say?" "Oh...um...I would really love to Hojo, but..." ('Kagome just tell him. You know you don't like him...just say it.') ", but...I'm kind of seeing someone else...sorry." "Oh...I didn't know...that's alright...see ya later." "Mata, ne."  
  
Kagome watched as a broken hearted Hojo walked away from her and headed home.  
  
'Poor Hojo. I wish I didn't have to do that, but I'm just not ready yet.' Kagome turned and headed back to her house. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ So0o0o0o0o0...what do ya think? I hope ya like it! I know your probably like I HATE SHORT CHAPTERS! But they have to be short in order for them to work for me...um...yeah...I promise longer ones later. Please leave me pretty reviews! ^_^ 


	2. Back Down

Chapter 2- back down  
  
This is kinda a short chapter, again, but if it was longer then it would ruin the whole ending! Hehehe...but like I said...longer chapters ahead!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome sat down at her desk and began brushing her hair. She looked out the window again and saw the (summin with a g right?) tree. The normally green leaves were now brown. They had been like ever since Inuyasha died and she stopped going down the well.  
  
Kagome, still starring at the tree, started thinking to herself. 'Five months...it's been a long time. I wonder what Sango and Miroku are up to.'  
  
She got up and headed outside. She walked over to the shrine and opened the door. There was the well. Just as she had left it except vines were starting to cover the top. She walked over and looked inside. She felt her heart drop and she began to cry.  
  
"Inuyasha...I miss you so much. I wish I were there sooner to help you kill the demon before he got to you. I'll never forgive myself. If it weren't for me...you'd still be alive."  
  
Kagome sank down into the dirt next to the well and buried her head in her knees.  
  
After about ten minutes she looked up. She crawled over to the corner of the shrine and began digging.  
  
"Come on you have to be around here somewhere...there you are!"  
  
She held up her hand and in it was a piece of the Shikon no Tama. She took the string that was attached to it and put it around her neck. She stood up and went back over to the well, put one foot in it, sighed, then jumped in.  
  
Blue lights flashed around her as she fell and finally she hit solid ground. She found the latter and started climbing out. She got to the top and looked around the pasture until something caught her eye. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"About time you came back wench. I was afraid I'd have to come get you."  
  
"Inu...yasha..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ Muwahahahahahah! Cliffhangers... don't ya just hate em'? lol! Well lucky for yall I made another chapter right after this one...ruins all the fun...hehehe!  
  
Review perddy peas! 


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3- Surprise This chapter is a little longer and it's like...1 o' clock right now, but when inspiration hits...you gotta go with it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
She got to the top and looked around the pasture until something caught her eye. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"About time you came back wench. I was afraid I'd have to come get you." "Inu...yasha..."  
  
"Uh...yeah?" "Is it really you?" "Of course it is idiot. Who else would it be?" "..." "Kagome...stop starring at me like that...your freaking me out!" "Inuyasha...but...your dead..." "What are you talking about wench? I'm not dead. Gee maybe you were gone too long. Kagome...Kagome...what are you doING!"  
  
Kagome had gotten out of the well and tackled Inuyasha. She couldn't believe it was really him.  
  
'What... why is he alive? He had died...right in front of me...in my arms...what's happening?  
  
These thoughts ran through her head and she forgot all about being on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome get off of me!"  
  
Inuyasha pushed her off and stood up. He brushed off his clothes and looked at her.  
  
"What is up with you? What was with the hug? You saw me four days ago and you're acting like you haven't seen me in forever."  
  
Kagome stood up and still couldn't believe that he was standing right there.  
  
"Umm...seriously wench...stop starring...I'M SERIOUS!"  
  
Kagome snapped out of her daze and walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." "Uh...Kagome...when I said stop starring...I meant stop giving me that look. You look like your in l...nevermind."  
  
Inuyasha backed up and turned around.  
  
"I'm headed back to the village. Come on. Kaede wants to see you."  
  
He walked off and Kagome followed. She was still in shock and didn't know what to say.  
  
'I...I thought he was dead. What happened...is this a dream? Was all that just a bad dream?'  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the village and he led Kagome to Kaede's hut.  
  
They walked in and found Kaede siting on the floor chanting something.  
  
"Hey, old woman!" "Inuyasha. I wish ye wouldn't interrupt me while I'm doing a sp...o Kagome dear. How nice to see ye. Inuyasha, leave." "Feh. What's up with you people?"  
  
Inuyasha turned and left the hut. Kaede stood up and motioned Kagome to sit down. Kagome did so and Kaede sat back down. She looked at Kagome, who was still in shock and not saying anything, and shook her head.  
  
"Kagome-chan. How dreadful this must be for ye. Ye still can't figure out why Inuyasha is alive... can ye?  
  
Kagome's head shot up and she glared at Kaede. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ (Sry bout all the ye!) Ok this chapter was a lil longer! And I now promise longer chapters! BUT... my inspiration has left me for today! So...I'm gunna go read me sum Buffy books I got today and think about my story more! *Kisses* Review plz! 


	4. AN

Hey everyone. Thanxx for all the nice reviews. I'm glad you liked it so far. And for all yall who are complaining because it's not long enough...well sry but I wrote all that at like midnight or summin and I was really tired and couldn't think. I don't care if it took ya only a minute to read I'm just happy that you read it! Inuyasha19912...you didn't have to be so mean about it. I haven't really figured out what I want to happen yet so be patient. And I already said I would write longer chapters now. I may not be able to update for a while because I have to think of things to make it longer and with all the stupid homework that the school gives me, I don't have time to sit down and think about anything else. So sry, but I'll try to hurry up.  
  
DitzyInuBabe 


End file.
